


Beautiful

by exiledOptimism



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Colors, Eyes, F/M, In-depth description of characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledOptimism/pseuds/exiledOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks she's beautiful. No, he knows that she's beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend of mine without an AO3 account. Hop to the bottom about those words with astrisks.

Platinum hair lowlighted cyber pink, accompanied by cyber pink cheeks and process yellow eyes, she was beautiful. Blind in her left eye, though, with a soft film to prove it. Her skin was fair and her dress the color ivory with roselle lining. One could call Madelyn "Mangle" Machado* beautiful indeed.

 

These were the thoughts that crossed the mind of Faer* "Foxy" Fadeyushka* as he pulled back his [port ](http://www.dreamstylehair.com/ebay/wavy-Color/Sherry_118.jpg)red hair. He requested his ponytail for a moment before glaring at a scar on his almond soon. It was, for a breath, that she spared his honey yellow eyes a glance.  

She then began to approach the redhead with a paddle hand extended. "Your eyes," she murmured. 

His heart raced. His eyes. "What of 'em, lass?" 

She smiled. "They're beautiful." 

**Author's Note:**

> *Machado: Derived from hatchet, sword.  
> *Faer: Traveler  
> *Fadeyushka: Brave


End file.
